Vault dweller
by MsChaoticSloth
Summary: The giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die. Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters and no one ever leaves. That was until today when Sam Evans has to open the giant steel door to go on an adventure to find his dad.
1. Chapter 1

The bright light blinded him as he could hear his friend calling his name, she sounded panicked, sacred. His eyes adjusted and he sat up staring at his friend Amata. She looked truly terrified as he sat there looking at her he just realized he was completely blanking out everything she was saying to him just watching her freak out in front of him. He shook his head, then coming into focus he could hear alarms going off people screaming.

"Wake-up Sam! You have to listen to!" Amata screamed slapping Sam across the face trying to get him to pay attention

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my god your dad he… he's left the vault everybody's going crazy"

"That's impossible you can't leave the vault"

"Listen to what's going on out there, he left. You need to get out of here"

What the hell was she talking about you can't leave the vault and why would my dad even leave? I mean he couldn't… No he wouldn't just leave me here.

"What are you talking about why do I have to leave?"

"Because my dad and his men think you had something to do with it, there after you!"

"But…"

She looked at me and this time I knew she felt sorry for me because she finally realized

"He didn't tell you he was going did he?"

"No" my voice was low almost a whisper. That was it what more could I say, he left and now I have this crap to deal with.

"Look Sam you need to listen I know how to get you out of here but you have to met me by the overseers door okay?"

"Your dad's office door why?"

"Because I know a way to the door"

Someone screamed Amata gave me a look they just meant good luck and fuck did I need it. She ran off leaving me standing in my room I quickly grabbed the baseball bat. Fuck knows if I'll need to use it but just in case.

I quickly looked down the corridor lucky enough no one was there and I made a run for it getting to the oversees office was going to be hard but hopefully with a bit of luck I could fucking avoid everyone. No turning my first corner I ran into a security office. My mind runs through a million things do I knock him out or kill him 'Fuck' I don't know!

"You there, stop!"

Instead I make a run for it coming across some radroachs which is just not what I need right now. I go around them not really wanting to try and kill them with my bat but they keep the security guard occupied. Running into the atrium I see a door that's closing and that's my only way to the oversees office quickly running I feel a bullet whiz past my face I stop quickly looking around. I see the security aiming for me. Fuck why aren't I running i'm stood here just watching them! Then I hear a women screaming she pleading I turn around and can see a man running for the door I was heading for, I noticed the guards attention is no longer on me but on that guy. Now was my chance to go 'how could I even think like that' but I had to and I made a run for it hoping the guards would fire at him first before me. I made it through I turned around but he didn't come through but I couldn't even look to see him and I just carried on running. My mind is going crazy, I didn't even think about that poor man I just thought about myself and he could be dead and instead of saving him I just ran for it.

I was almost there but before I made it to the door I heard Amata and she was talking to her dad. He was yelling fuck! Would he kill his own daughter? Could I help her? Amata was strong she can take care of her self she wouldn't want me to stop she'd want me to carry on. Then opening the door my whole body froze. They couldn't… They wouldn't. I ran over to his limp less body. I could feel myself wanting to cry but I couldn't I had to get out of this fucking vault.

"I'm sorry Jonas" Just as I got up I saw something in his hand and it had my name on it, I quickly grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket. Opening the oversees office door, I looked around the room I had really know fucking idea what I was supposed to be doing. Amata was supposed to be meeting me here but she's a bit occupied at the moment guess I'll just have to figure this out on my own. I ran towards his computer hoping something would be on there but just to my luck it needs a password. I noticed the lockers 'maybe' I opened them and grabbed some stimpaks which would sure come in use and a 10mm pistol, some ammo guessing where I'm going I may need something like this. Least I got some shooting lesson from my dad, maybe I should have brought my BB gun, could have been useful. A loud ring went through my ear and I realized what was going on, I get distracted way to easy. Then I saw a tiny piece of paper with the word Amata on it. Maybe? I try it on the computer and it worked guess the oversees isn't that smart after all. Simple password and wrote it down on a piece of paper, then puts it in the easier place to find. Kind of seemed weird he wasn't a stupid guy and this just seems all so easier, did he want me to find the password? I didn't have time to think like this now I just needed to get the fuck out! I saw it on the computer open secret door and I clicked it backing away from the computer hearing something opening I look around and can't see anything then his desk starts lifting open I go around to the front and can see steps leading down to secret tunnels. How did Amata know about this? I run down the steps leading me to more doors and corridors. Then opening one last door and I'm here at the exit. The big vault door that never opens not until today and twice, can I really leave I have no idea what's out there accept my dad. Then I heard yelling, screaming and I realize I have to leave there's nothing left for me. I flip the switch and a siren starts going of a red light started flashing, the door slowly opening. I heard someone come up behind me quickly turning around facing the gun at them. Amtar jumps back, I put the gun away

"What the hell is that for?"

"Really? Fuck knows what's out there"

"Sorry, I… I can't believe you opened it"

"Yeah what are you going to do?"

"I don't know you just go and find your father and tell him I'm sorry for my father, Jonas and well everything"

"Why don't you come with me?"

She just looked at me I don't know if she thought I was crazy or she was actually thinking about coming with me.

"I cant I have to stay here try and calm my father down"

"Okay well I got to go"

"Yeah I'll see you"

"Bye and thank you"

We hugged quickly before the door behind flew open and two guards ran through. Amata ran back as I ran for the open door, when I made it out I looked behind me the guards hadn't followed me they just stood there. They looked sad as if they actually felt sorry for me. The door started slowly shutting and I was left there in a cave, Dead bodies around me. They must be years old just left here to die and rot. My heart was beating so fast in my chest I was scared I didn't know what to except just a world filled of nothing. I reached the door. The sun shone through almost blinding me I had never seen the sun before never felt it on my skin it felt warm, nice and with that I opened the door and was left blinded by the bright sun light.


	2. Chapter 2

It took awhile but my eyes soon got used to the bright sun light, I looked around me, I had no idea what to do. I sat down on a rock and just looked out, it was empty, just nothing. I saw pictures of the old world. Trees covered in green leaves, lush grass covering the ground, it was beautiful. Towns, city's it was amazing to look at but this it was just gone. No grass, no trees that were alive. Most the buildings had been knocked down to scarped mess. A road lead down to what would have been a little small neighbor hood. Maybe I should follow that road I need to find someone to talk to I can't just except to find my father with no help. I can't find it in me to move though; really I had no idea what to do or where to go. I was used to long metal corridors. The only good thing I feel right now is the freedom, the space. I take a deep breathe the air feels good… fresh.

After about 15 minutes I finally push myself to get up and walk down the road, I get on my way. I pass what use to be people's homes and soon come across a house that is pretty much in perfect condition. Stepping up to the front door I slowly open the door. It seemed as if someone lived here, turning around I feel my heart beating faster as I come up close to a blonde female. She looks pissed, her hair was greasy, and her face was dirty. Her clothes were ripped and had more dirt on them then her face did. She didn't smell too good either, but past all that all I could feel was the small round barrel shoved at my dick.

"Who the fuck are you?"

I couldn't find my voice this was fricking terrifying how did she except me to talk when I have a gun pointing at my dick, she just stared at me and then the only words I could get out were "please don't shoot my dick off"

I could see a small smirk but she soon stopped and looked series again "Did Moriarty send you?"

"Who the fuck is that?" my voice was so high I couldn't even recognise it to be my own

"You know owns the salon at Megaton?"

"Megaton?"

She pushed the gun in further and I couldn't help but let out a little whimper

"You just acting stupid or something, or you actually just a fucking idiot?"

"I'm from the vault I don't know anything, please don't shoot my dick"

She backed away looking me up and down, I'm guessing she was looking at my vault suit. I was just fricking happy I no longer had a gun pointing at my penis.

The women went to over to the kitchen side pouring herself a drink what I could only guess was alcohol.

"You want some?"

"I'm okay" my voice was back to normal but I still didn't feel comfortable around her.

"Of course you're a goody vault boy"

"No I just don't want…"

"Yeah okay" She slapped my face as if I was a five year old and went to sit down on a torn old couch.

"What's Megaton?"

She necked back her drink and slammed the glass down on the side "It's a small town follow the road east you should find a sign follow that you'll find Megaton it's not hard to miss"

"Okay thanks"

"Yeah whatever kid"

Stepping back out into the wasteland I try and make my way to find Megaton. Hoping someone there could help me but hopefully also not as moody as that fucking lady in the house. Soon enough I find the sign and Turing the corner I see it, Made out off rusty, old metal. I could see a robot standing outside, maybe for protection? Walking up to doors that started opening, I walked inside and for the first time was greeted by civilization. A man in a long coat and a cowboy hat was walking towards me.

"HA you must be from that Vault, Vault 101 haven't seen one of you in years"

What? Haven't seen one of us in years? Who is he talking about? Me and my dad are the only people who have ever left the vault, right?

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm the town sheriff and mayor you need help with anything that concerns them you come find me"

"Will do. Do you know where Moriarty is?"

"Probably up at his salon"

"Which is where"

"You know what kid you best stay here till you learn how to not ask so many questions."

Then he just walked away and I had no idea what the fuck he meant, why can't I ask questions? Well whatever now I had to find where Moriarty salon is. Making my way further into the town, soon enough I come along a sign and pointing up was Moriarty salon but paths seem to lead everywhere fuck knows which one actually lead to the salon. Heading up one path I found myself on top of a building and still had to go further up. Looking around the place was a mess buildings, paths just placed so randomly. I mean well done to the people who built it and being able to find a way to survive this world but still maybe it could have been built a little more organized, I'm surprised anybody can find there way around here.. With all the thinking I found myself in front of a building with writing above the door that read Moriarty Salon. Walking in it wasn't as busy as I would have thought but what did I except it's not like the vault dining room, people here have more important things to do then just drink and eat. Walking over to the bar I hear two people talking about some radio station sitting close enough to them so I could pretty much hear the whole conversations. Wonder which one of them was Moriarty? Waiting for the conversations to end which it soon does I'm asked if I want a drink facing the man talking to me. I almost full out of my seat

"Yeah fucking nice, Asshole"

He looked like his body was rotting away; he was literally a walking corpse, what the fuck? "What are you?"

"Seriously? You are just a fucking prick! I'm a ghoul"

I had heard about ghouls but I got told they were crazy and try to eat you brain "But you're not trying to eat my brain?"

"No, not all ghouls are like them fucking feral ghouls"

"Oh sorry just I've never seen one of you before kind off a shock"

"Yeah well what can I get you"

"I'm looking for Moriarty?"

"Really? Why?"

"I'm looking for my dad and I'm thinking maybe Moriarty knows something"

"Okay but I doubt he'll tell you without a price"

The ghoul turned around and I saw him walk over to some old man and then pointing at me.

The old man started walking over towards me he looked strong and a guy that knew how to deal with a scrawny ass kid like me.

"Well if it isn't the little baby, I hear I might know something that might be useful to you"

"Yeah I'm looking for my dad"

"Aww isn't that sweet your mum gone and now your daddy not much luck with parents"

"How the fuck do you know about my mum?"

"Well you stopped off here just before you went in to that vault, you, your daddy and some other women"

"No that's impossible I was born in the vault"

"Oh all the shit your born in the vault, you die in the vault and all that crap about the overseer. Sorry to break it to you kid but that's pretty much all bullshit"

"No my dad wouldn't lie to me"

"Really kid he wouldn't didn't he just a banned you in a vault?"

He was right he left me alone and no I have no idea what to do. Everything that I thought, pretty much believed was a lie and now I'm left to survive in the wasteland, all because I got kicked out off my home because my dad decided he didn't want to live there anymore and decided to fuck me off! Why am I even looking for him?

"Kid?"

I looked at Moriarty and felt my pocket, I felt something hard like a holotape. It was what Jonas was holding and looked at it and saw underneath my name 'A message from dad'. What could it say? Do I really care about what he has to say after he left me? No! With that I got up and left. Walking out a saw a man sitting on the floor leaning against a rock, he looked close to death. I walked straight pass him and started walking, to where I have no idea guess I'll just see where I end up.

Soon enough I ended up at the back of a building it kind off looked like a building that would have been a supermarket. Walking around to see the front I hear someone yell and then guns start firing. Looking around I see two people firing at a car. Looking closer I see someone hiding behind the car.

Fuck it hurt! My head just made full contact with floor and I felt a foot step on my back holding me to the floor. They laughed it was low and sadistic "Who do we have here"

I could feel the blood leaking through the cut on my head and I felt dizzy. Then the foot had gone and I sat up to see the man had been shot in the head and was now lying there. I looked across the parking lot to see that the other two people firing and yelling also lay there dead with blood pouring from their body. I quickly got up and looked around who killed them and then I felt a gun pressed to the back of my head. A gun pointing to another part of me I'd really not have a gun pointing at, daring enough I turned around to see who it was. There stood a girl she looked about 18 but her eyes spoke of a life of adventure. Her hair was flowing in waves down to her hips, she was dirty like the other women in the house but her clothes looked a little bit better. She was well pretty hot and at least I was going to be killed by a hot chick.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing here I realised that I had not been out the vault more then a day and I had already nearly died twice and was now going to actually fucking die guess I'm really not made out for this whole wasteland life.

She shoved the gun in my chest "Who the fuck are you?"

"My names Sam Evans"

She just like the other women, started looking me up and down, must be the suit or something.

"What are you wearing?" She was kind of looking at me like I was crazy. Really what's so wrong with the suit?

"It's a vault suit"

"Vault?"

"Yeah, you know the vaults before the war"

She tilted her head to one side and stared at me, I'm guessing she was thinking. Probably never heard of the vault before she's lived her whole life out in the wasteland fighting to survive.

"Oh yeah the big metal things under ground, I've been in one of them before. Had some pretty good shit in it"

She didn't look mean or even like she was going to kill me maybe she just wanted the gun there in case she thought I would try to kill her. Maybe I should try and move, okay. I tried to go and sit down on the ground but as soon as I moved my foot she shoved the gun right in my stomach

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I thought you wasn't going kill me since we was having a normal conversation"

A little smirk played on her lips "No I just wanted to know why you were wearing something like that; you raided a vault and thought you'd take one of the suits that make you stick out like a sore thump"

"Raided?" what was she talking about does she not know about vault 101?

"Yeah you know went in killed some things got the stuff you want"

"Vault 101 that's where I'm from"

She just stood there looking at me her eyes narrowed as if she was waiting for my next move. Before I could move, she had hit the end of her gun across my head sending me flying to the floor, and then the darkness took over and I passed out.

Waking up my version was blurring, I tired moving but soon realised that I was tied up. I had no fucking idea where I was and no idea who was around me. My head was banging from where she had hit me and I could feel the blood that had dried on the side of my face. This was just fucking great! I squeezed my eyes shut and reopened them my version was a bit better, and I could tell I was at the back of the supermarket. I looked around and couldn't see her anywhere had she just left me and made a run for it but why would she do that? Then I saw her walking around the corner with what looked like a dead animal in her hand. She looked at me and threw the animal to the floor walking over she knelt down in front of me, pulling out a sharp knife. She gently started dragging it across my face light enough so it didn't actually cut me, but if she pressed on any deeper then blood would be pouring out my face right now.

"I heard about vault 101"

This didn't make any sense why I'm tied up if this is all about vault 101; I'm not really a threat. "What?"

"Crazy motherfuckers live there, people that don't give a fuck who they kill. They do want they want to who they fucking want, most times just do it for fun."

"What!?" This was bullshit why would anybody say this? Know I'm going to die because she thinks I'm some fucking manic! "Look you wrong it's not like that, Vault 101 never opened when all the other vaults did. Just people live down there trying to ignore what's really going on in the world"

She narrowed her eyes and removed the knife from my face, still didn't make me feel safe. She's the fricking crazy one!

"Oh come look at me, do I really look like some crazy ass motherfucking killing machine?" she looked confused maybe I was actually getting though to her.

"maybe that's why you ran away because you don't fit in?"

Fuck! "Even if I did that still means I'm not some killing machine"

We sat there just staring at each other, I really hope she was thinking about how stupid it all was or hopefully thinking that I don't look like some crazy person that wants to kill people. She sat down in front of me and started messing with the knife, she looked as if she was really thinking about something.

"So it's just a vault with normal people?"

"The vault was never opened no one ever leaves"

"But you left?"

"Well yeah"

"Why?"

"Because my dad left me and a lot of shit happened so I'm out here looking for him"

"Your mum?"

"She died"

"Sorry"

I wanted to ask questions about her but she didn't look like the type of girl that would just answer them but she was alone and it didn't look like she had to be any where. Maybe her family didn't care knew she could look after herself or maybe she didn't have one. I thought of maybe one question that wouldn't be over stepping the line and a question that might not get me killed "What's your name?"

She looked at me and I guess she was thinking if she should tell me or not, she got up and picked up the dead animal "My names Lexi"

She started skinning the animal and I felt almost sick, how could she do that without even gagging?

I heard a loud, grunt of a laugh and my head shot in the direction of the noise, and so did Lexi's,

"What the fuck was that?"

She looked at me worried and then stood up looking around then on top of a hill that was just in front of us, two fuck ugly things stood at the top. They were big, green but fucking hell they looked like they could crush a person just by stepping on them. They spotted us, one lifted a gun above his head a made an excited noise. I looked for Lexi who was picking up her things and getting ready to run

"Lexi?" my voice was high she couldn't just leave me here!

"Fuck!" she quickly grabbed her knife and started cutting threw the ropes around my ankles and wrists. Soon we both made a run for it to around the front of the supermarket; Lexi pulled me behind a car

"You have a gun?"

I pulled out my 10mm pistol and looked at her; she looked at me Shockley and got the gun off her back. She aimed and made a shot at the big green thing. The bullet made a hit but the creature just seemed irate by it. I started shooting at the one on the left most my bullets hit him and soon he was starting to slow down. I looked at Lexi who was just reloading, she looked at the car and then worry fell on her face.

"Sam run"

"What?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up making a run for it trying to doge the bullets the creatures were shooting at us. Then we were set flying, I lost Lexi as soon as the loud bang went. I'm guessing that was the car blowing up, good job Lexi noticed. I hit the ground and my head was spinning, blood dripped out my right ear. I couldn't move I was left lying there just staring at the flaming car, then I saw a green figure trying to stand up but he couldn't. Looked like his friend died during the explosions and he wasn't far off. He started aiming his gun and I followed him and saw Lexi lying there she wasn't moving, my pistol was just in front of me but fuck it hurt to move I tired hard sitting up and I aimed it right at its head, BANG!

I lay on the ground staring up at the sky it was really the only beautiful thing left in this world, everything had been destroyed even the towns looked fucked up. The sky still blue with white clouds floating across like in the old world, the bright sun that felt amazing on your skin it warmed you up right to a temperature that made you just want to lie in its glow forever. The sky, it was perfect. It's soon faded away into darkness as my eyes started slowly to close.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes started to slowly open and I could feel a sharp pain in my side 'Fuck' it hurt like a bitch. I tried remembering what had happened before everything went black but all I can remember is the sky and looking up at it. Then more came back and I remember a creature, a fucking ugly one, aiming his gun at me? No, Fuck Lexi. I quickly sat up looked to where she was but she wasn't there, where the hell was she?

"Took your fucking time waking up"

I whipped my head around to see Lexi sitting on a box cutting up what looked like an apple. Then the stabbing pain came back and I quickly pressed onto hoping the pain would stop.

"How long was I out?" My voice was quiet and weak but she didn't even seem to care that I was in fucking pain.

"About 6 hours give or take"

One again I was whipping my head around looking shocked at her but this really didn't help my situation.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Well we were attacked my fucking super mutants, then a car blew up but you were to fucking idiotic to notice so I tried dragging you away and then boom then car blew up. Sent us flying knocking me out and also knocking you out, cleared everything up for you?"

I tried making sense of the whole thing but I really couldn't fucking remember any of that shit.

"Wait a minute just 2 question then?"

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, fuck what's wrong with her?

"Fine"

"Super mutants what the hells that and why didn't you wake me up?"

"Super mutants fucking freaks that love to torture anything that's not one of there own, and because you looked so fucking peaceful I thought I'd let you sleep, No you wouldn't wake the fuck up"

"Also what's wrong with my side?"

"That's 3 thought you vault people were smart?"

I rolled my eyes and lay back down and once again looked up at the sky. I couldn't help but think what the fuck had I got myself into. I mean I knew I couldn't have stayed in the vault but I could have stayed at that town.

I remember something and panic raises in me and I quickly reach for my pocket and search, relief floods through me as I feel the holotype still safe in my pocket.

The pain was going off and I finally had the courage to actually look at it with the consent thought running through my head 'please don't let a bone be sticking out please!' I was still in my vault suit which meant I would have to take the whole top off I started standing up which just set jolts of pain at my side. I steady myself and started zipping it down. Soon I was able to look and it was a huge fuck off bruise that had formed at my side 'thank fuck'. Lexi got up and looked at my side I could see a smile forming on her face when she looked at it and seriously what the hell could be so funny?

"What is so funny?"

"You've been wincing and moaning at that and it's a fucking bruise"

"So?"

She couldn't help but smile and to be honest I didn't think it was that funny.

"I'm injured and you're laughing?" At least my voice was back to normal so I could sound a little bit tougher

"Come on it's a fucking bruise what you never got them in your little vault" Her voice was clear with sarcasm and fucking hell was it annoying. Okay yes I came from a vault but seriously didn't mean I was some pussy boy that didn't know how the fuck to look after himself.

"It's not funny okay it fucking hurt" I sounded pissed off and I think even Lexi could tell because she couldn't help but laugh more.

"Vault boy's tough" Just more fucking sarcasm 'great'.

I sat down still with my vault suit zipped down to be honest the soft breeze felt nice on my chest I and never actually felt wind before. The sky was filled with stars and they were beautiful, twinkle away, never seen real stars before either and they were something to look at. I could see Lexi watching me in the corner of my eye and she started looking at the sky, probably wondering what the fuck I was doing.

"My parents told me you make wishing on them" Her voice sounded soft

I looked towards as she studied the night sky; for once she looked nice, instead of her take the piss, hard chick look.

"You ever make one?"

She didn't say anything not for at least 5 minutes maybe she was trying to remember if she ever did or not, I don't really know.

She looked at me and looked sad but soon got rid of it and looked bad ass once again

"We need to move its not good idea stay here"

"Where we gonna go?"

She looked around trying to figure out which way to, hopefully knowing where she was going because I'd be lost here.

"Come on this way"

With that we were off walking further into the wasteland.

Not many words were shared, only ones like 'can I have some water' or is there any food' and still they weren't said that much. Soon though we made it to a little wooden house I guess you could call it a house.

We stepped inside and it wasn't the nicest place I'd ever been but really what did I expect from this place. There was a small bed, with a mattress that looked like it had seen better days. A fridge that had something vile inside it, you didn't even have to go in; it was just the smell that surrounded the whole thing, like rotted meat. There were shelves that were falling down but the things on the shelves were probably the best thing in the whole place. 2 guns, boxes of ammo, and other stuff that just look like electrical stuff. Really there wasn't much at all in this place how someone could live here I'd never know, but I didn't want to seem like a complete stuck up my own arse kind of person so I tried my best to look thankful that there was somewhere we could stay for the night.

"Nice place you got here" I really did try to sound genie but by the look on her face guess I failed.

"I don't live here"

"What?" the shock was clear in my voice and know I looked worried and Lexi just looked baffled by my reaction "We are breaking into someone's house? Someone who could oh I don't know have a gun!?"

For once she was shocked as well whether it is that we broke in and she just realized or more because of my lashing out.

Then she raised her eyebrows at me and looked at me as if I was truly stupid or something

"You series?"

"Yes"

"Look were staying here for one night we will be fine"

"What if they come back?"

"I shoot them"

Then everything stop, I could hear my heart beat. I never even thought of that even though she had a gun to my head this never went through my thoughts, that this girl standing right in front of me had killed people, probably her whole life and never given it a second thought. Then there's me standing in front of her, who's never killed anyone, never even given it a second thought that I might have to. Then one thought remains in my head 'why has she not killed me, why is she helping me?" she'd kill the guy who owns this place but me who almost got her killed she hasn't yet left to die or killed me herself why?

I knew it would piss her off and she wouldn't even probably answer but I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth "Why haven't you killed me?"

She looked at me in disbelief as if had I really just asked that question, then in the blink off an eye she looked hurt and I soon enough regretted asking that question and wish I could take it back, I didn't want to hurt her, she had saved my life, without her I'd be dead and I hurt her, I'm a fucking dick head! I could tell she was about to answer my question or maybe she was ready to kill me I really didn't know but what she did say was nothing I was expecting.

"You can sleep first I'll take the first watch"

"Why can't we both sleep at the same time?"

"Because what if someone comes in, were both asleep then bam were both dead"

I nodded my head feeling a bit to stupid to say anything and quickly put my gun down and lay in the bed. Lexi sat down gun held tight in her hands.

I was left tossing and turning for about half hour trying to get comfery and this stupid lumpy mattress, how anybody sleeps on this damn thing I'll never know. Giving up after about hour of trying I get up and decide to take watch.

"You can sleep if you want to"

Lexi looked up and shook her head

"You looked knackered, go to sleep I'll be fine" I tried to sound sturdy because maybe she might listen but of course she just sat there staring at the floor. Giving up knowing she wouldn't listen to me I walked over and sat beside her. Just like the walk here silence filled the room. Being bored I decide to maybe ask her some question, it would probably be a good idea to get to know her a little better.

"What's it like?" I asked

She looked at me with raised eyebrows as if she needed a little bit more information.

"Growing up in the wasteland?"

She nodded her head as if to say 'well'

"Fucked up" were the only words that left her mouth and I could tell getting to know this girl maybe a little hard then I thought it would be. I tried thinking of other question, I had a million I could probably ask but I couldn't think of any. I could hear heavy breathing and looked at Lexi to see she had fallen asleep. I decide to move her to the bed which probably wasn't that much better but still had to be better then the floor. She still had a tight grip on her gun and I slowly tried to pull it away she moaned at first but soon she let go. I picked her up bridal style and lay her in the bed covering her up.

I couldn't help but stare at her; she looked some what peaceful as I took closer inspection I could see I sliver line cutting down her face. It stared from just above her left eye almost reaching to the bottom off her check, I knew what it was it was a scar. Then she moved and I could she her arm she had little sliver lines on her arm to and then I couldn't imaged what this girl has been through. She spent her whole life fighting to survive and the thing I still don't understand is she out here alone. I went to sit back down and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and I know I shouldn't pity her, that's probably the last thing she wants but I also kind off looked up to her. Everything she had been through just stay alive. If I was her I would have probably gave up and just wanted it to end. I could hear light moans and it was coming from Lexi, soon enough she started moving. Then she was crying out "No James, please not him take me!"

I quickly ran over and tried to wake her up but she just kept thrashing about screaming out. She just wouldn't wake up and before I knew it she jolted up head butting me, which sent me flying to the floor. Blood leaked from the cut Lexi had created on the bridge off my noise. Thankfully her eyes shoot open and she was looking around the room, it pure terror.


	5. Chapter 5

I wiped the blood from my nose thankfully it wasn't much, I looked over at Lexi who just sat on the bed with her face in her hands

"You okay?"

She looked at me if I was stupid of course she wasn't okay she had been having a nightmare and then woke up and head butted me.

"Sorry stupid question" I said getting up and sit on the end of the bed

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" She looked mad, wait was she mad at me? Why would she be I didn't do anything "I didn't know"

She just shook her head and ran a hand threw her hair.

Getting up I grabbed a bottle of water of the shelve when, gulping it down was amazing I could feel the cold run down my throat. The best feeling I had felt since I left the vault which to say is pretty sad, I looked over at Lexi once again to see her just sitting there staring into space I wonder what she was thinking about maybe her nightmare.

"You have any information on your dad?" She said

It shocked me one minute she was screaming and now she trying to act like none of it ever happened "No this guy in Megaton knew something I think but wanted money for his information"

"Let me guess the guys name was Moriarty"

I looked at her with raised brows "Yeah how did you know?"

"The guys an ass never just helps people, they always have to give him something in return"

I chuckled what a fucking guy.

"So you know nothing else" She said

"No" I felt stupid I was on this huge adventure to find my dad and I had no information what so ever on his actually where about, oh well not like there's that many places to look laughing to himself on how stupid he felt Lexi looked at him "What?"

"I'm trying to find my dad in this huge place that I know nothing about and the best part is I have no idea on where he is"

"Well then it looks like we take a trip to Megaton"

Standing outside the huge doors of the town Megaton, Sam took a deep breath for some reason he was nervous and he didn't even know why. The people here were nice to him and really were the only people that didn't try and kill him, walking there Sam didn't realised that he hadn't been holding his breath till they got in the saloon and he felt his whole chest tighten.

"Oh look whose back and oh he brought a friend"

Lexi glared at him walking slowly across to the bar and I followed sitting down she didn't take her eyes off him, he made his way across to us, laughing. Why the hell did things feel so tense?

"Hello there girl" Moriarty said as e just watched Lexi

"Hi" Lexi's voice sounded hateful, I was starting to think that there might be some history between them two, watching them carefully just look at each other I lightly coughed and for some reason both of them turned and looked at me like I was intruding something.

"I came back to ask about my dad" I thought I'd get a word out

"Did you know?" Moriarty said with a half smile

"Yeah we did and no he's not giving you any money" Lexi voice sounded harsh and she looked like she just wanted to pounce on him

"I don't think so little lady"

Lexi got up and I followed suit thinking best to walking outside she leaned against the cold metal fence "He fucking sucks" Why was she so mad shouldn't I be this mad

"Yeah"

"But I know something"

I looked at her with a questioning look ""What?"

"He keeps a computer in the back with logs on it of who comes in town and stuff like that" she had a wicked grin on her face and I could tell she was planning something

"How do we get to it"

"You keep him busy try and act like you want to bargain with him, while I get on the computer there's a door that i can pick lock I can get to the computer that way"

Sam walked in and saw Moriarty talking to someone in the back I walked over and asked to talk to him on a table out of the way, lucky enough he came. I had no idea how to play this so instead I just looked sad

"You're not going to make me feel guilty kid"

I thought and a perfect idea popped into my head trying hard not to smile to still keep the sad expression I looked at him "I know Lexi won't let me pay but I want to so how much do you want"

He eyed me carefully as if thinking about something, then the conversation completely changed "So that is Lexi"

I tilted my head to one side; he did know her but how? Then I was saying the question aloud "How do you know her"

"I don't think you've got that much money kid"

I just shook my head "You always want money"

"Look at the world were in kid moneys the only good thing we got"

Lexi came through the door swinging it open and walked straight up to us "You're not giving him money"

I stood up and had no idea what the hell was going on, she told me to do this.

"Let's go Sam this guy is wasting your time"

Lexi dragged me out by the arm and I saw Moriarty as we left he slowly mouthed the words 'She's dangerous' I narrowed my eyes at him as he just laughed.

Walking out of Megaton I felt nothing but confused how is she dangerous, she's been nothing but helpful to me, okay except the time she was about to kill me and when she head butted me. We stood there and I knew she was staring at me but I couldn't get myself to look at her what the hell did Moriarty mean.

"Sam" she clicked her fingers in front of my face which made me look at her

"Yeah"

"Your dad went to GNR"

"What's that?"

"It's a radio station run by a guy called three dog"

I just made an 'o' with my mouth I had no idea where that was but she grabbed my arm and started to mess with the pip boy on my arm

"There" she said with a triumph smile

I looked at it and could see she had marked on the map where it was "You not coming with me?" Even after what Moriarty had said I still wanted her by my side, even though I have the thought in my head that she might kill me she still saves my life which you would think if she wanted me died she wouldn't of saved my life.

She looked at me with a playful smile and for some reason she looked completely different, she looked innocent as if she didn't want to kill you. I liked it and for some stupid reason I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You want me to?"

I thought about it I hardly knew this girl, She had saved my skin, got me the information on my dad and that smile was amazing so yes I did want her with me "Yes"

She nodded and we went on our way

"Was you born in the vault?" She asked as we made our way down a break down road, it was filled with old rusty things that were called cars from what I read they were pretty cool things, I would of loved to have a go on one but cars weren't around anymore pretty most of them had been destroyed.

I looked over at her it seemed like an odd question to ask but then again when I met her she thought I was some crazy ass killer because that's what she thought vault 101 was, so maybe she just wanted to know more about it.

"Truth be told I don't actually know, I always thought I was but then Moriarty told me some shit"

She looked at me and nodded "That's why I ask because when I looked on his computer it said he had already met your dad once and that he was with a baby"

I stop "That's what he told me that he met my dad when I was a baby, you think he was telling me the truth?"

Lexi just shrugged at me, I carried on walking and the same thought ran over and over again in my head 'Where the hell was I born?'

"What does it matter?" She said as kicking the dirt under her feet as we walked

"I thought I was born in a vault where the door hadn't opened for over 200 hundred years then I find out it's all a lie I have no idea was where I born, oh and also my mum died giving birth to me so who knows if that's even true"

Lexi looked at me she looked as if she felt sorry for me in some way "Sorry"

"Why?"

"I didn't know about your mum"

I just shrugged it had been a long time and it's not like I got to know her, sure that would of been great but in a way makes it easy that I didn't, my dad always looks sad and I know he's remembering the time he spent with my mum.

Walking further in we soon started to here yelling as if someone was celebrating you could make out some of the things they were saying which including 'Wooo were eating tonight, and fuck yeah'

Lexi went all stealthy and told me to do the same, bending down we carefully made our way up the road, the voices were getting louder and Lexi's face fell she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in this little abandoned house or shop I wasn't quite sure.

"fuck" she looked over her ammo

"What?"

"Fucking raiders"

I looked confused and she gave me a face as if to say 'are you being series'

She shook her head and sat down behind some sort of shelve "There fucking animals, kill for fun, eat people hang them up and just have fun watching them die slowly while the bleed leaks from them"

I could tell my face was filled with pure horror "And that's what's out there?"

"Yeah you can tell when raiders set up"

"How?"

"Told you they fucking hang bodies up sometimes I think it's a way for them to show there territory"

"What we going to do?"

"We are going to have to kill them"

I turned straight to face her "I can't"

"Why?"

"I've never killed anybody before"

"Well we need to get in that metro station and come on Sam it's not like there fucking people any way you probably being doing the world a favour by killing them heartless fucking bastard"

It was almost night Lexi guess they would keep a couple on guard and if we could take them out silently then killing the others while asleep should be pretty easy, she tried looking out the window upstairs to see if she could see the layout, she got a pretty could view, also saw where one guard was standing.

"Okay we leave in an hour when its fully dark"

"How will we see?"

"they have to have some light source for them to see" she hit me over the back off the head with her head

"Fucking hell no need"

"You think like that you need to get fucking hit"

Soon it became time and we left sneaking around trying to get in position to take out the two who were on watch. I got behind a wall and he was heading my way, I could my heart beat getting fast, fuck what if he saw me there's no way Lexi could save me she's too busy taking out the other on. My head felt light but he just walked straight past me smoking something that stunk vile, I took a deep breath this was it I was going to be sneaking up behind and stabbing him. I tried to listen to what Lexi that there not good people but I couldn't move and I heard a moan from round the corner peaking out I saw Lexi stabbing the guy in the throat

"Fuck sake Sam you could have fucked everything up"

A relief ran through me thank god I wasn't going have to kill him. Lexi carefully went in to the camp, she stood there with a wicked grin on her face as she tighten a suppresser on her gun "Now this is gonna be fun" I heard groans and moans coming from the tent as she shot each one, she came out with blood on her face "See not that hard" She pulled out a man who was still alive but had been shot in the knee

"What the fuck Lexi"

She chucked him on the floor and walked over to sit down as I just stared at the man what the hell was she doing?

"You are going to kill him" She said as she took a drink from a bottle of who knows what

I turned round to face putting my hands up in defeat "No I'm not"

She got up and walked right in my face "Sam you are not going to be able to survivor out here if you can't kill people"

"I'll die then"

She just shook her head "Why did you leave the vault then"

"To try and look for my dad"

"Sam what did you think was actually out here"

I sighed loudly looking around me "Not this"

She put a hand on my shoulder "It sucks I know but if you want to find your dad you will have to learn to kill"

I heard the man moan and turned to face him I grabbed her 9mm pistol and walked over aiming it right at his head, my whole body was shaking fear ran through me, if I shot him that it his life will be over and I'll be the one ending it...

"You can't fucking do it kid your weak" the man's voice was weak but he had just been shot

Everything went around him it was just him, the gun and the man on the ground he could hear himself telling his finger to just move, pull the tiger but his finger just won't then... BANG.


End file.
